The QUANTITATIVE MOLECULAR ANALYSIS CORE will support novel, innovate state-of-the-art fluorescence detection and kinetic PCR technology using the ABI 7700 Sequence Detector machine to sensitively, specifically and reproducibly quantify target DNA and RNA sequences in blood and tissue with high through put. Thus, making it possible for them to readily quantify a range of genes and gene transcripts applicable to their particular area of research. Additionally, the core will provide for the construction of stringency matched primers for target sequence amplification and for the construction of sequence-specific fluorescence- linked oligonucleotides for target sequence detection. The quantitative molecular analysis core will be co-directed by Drs. Nabel and Wolinsky of the University of Michigan and Northwestern University, respectively. Dr. Nabel and Dr. Betty Wu, his staff member at the University of Michigan, and Dr. Wolinsky and Dr. Clark Brown and Ms. Patricia Otto, his staff at Northwestern University, will be responsible for overseeing, in detail, the specimen handling, DNA and RNA processing and oligonucleotide primer and probe sequence design and construction that conforms to the strict stringency requirements of the assay. The goal of the DNA sequencing core is to: (1) provide a core laboratory of high through put, reproducible quantitative DNA and RNA analysis; (2) provide for the construction of stringency matched primers for target sequence amplification; and (3) provide for the construction of sequence-specific fluorescence-linked oligonucleotides for target sequence detection. The quantitative molecular analysis core facilitates interactions among researchers, allows researchers to readily access automated quantitative molecular analysis, lowers the cost of this technology to individual researchers, and facilitates the undertaking of new projects.